


(PODFIC) Offering

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas), TheRiverScribe, WhinyWingedWinchester



Series: (PODFIC) By the Grace of God series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Cage Trauma, Chuck is God, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: This is a podfic of TheRiverScribe's amazing first fic in theBy the Grace of Godseries.Sam Winchester believes he has lost everything.Dean was dead. Castiel banished.And now he was staring at a stranger holding a gun.All he wanted was to join Dean in the void.Until Chuck arrives with an offer.





	(PODFIC) Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164552) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> I've been saving this up to finally post it today. <3 Happy Birthday, River. Love you.
> 
> This fic and its amazing sequels were written by TheRiverScribe. You can read the ongoing series on her AO3 account. 
> 
> The cover for this fic was done by WhinyWingedWinchester, who is one of my favorite artists in the universe. 
> 
> The song included in the fic is _Wanderer's Lullaby_ , by Adriana Figueroa. 
> 
> Thanks for listening.

**BLOOPERS:**

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow WhinyWingedWinchester, TheRiverScribe, and myself (TalkingToMyselfAgain) on tumblr.


End file.
